


Dinner at Rossi's

by KitKat71483



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends, Possible Romance, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat71483/pseuds/KitKat71483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to the Flower Challenge on FF.net.  </p><p>Set between Emily Prentiss and David Rossi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Rossi's

Dinner at Rossi’s had become something of a tradition since Emily’s return. Now, it was held a least once a month Sometimes just the team. Sometimes Rossi invited everyone that might have the slightest connection to the team and it was loud and bright and fun. Tonight was just the team and their significant others. Though quieter, there was a closer, more comfortable atmosphere among those present. 

Derek and Spencer had each come alone. The TV in the corner of Dave’s living area off the kitchen was going and they both appeared to be in the middle of an intense car chase. Who would have thought Rossi would have a PS3 in his home? She had watched earlier, laughing at Spencer’s recital of how physics would make many of Morgan’s moves with his vehicle impossible whenever he lost a race.

Hotch had brought Beth with him and they both seemed relaxed around each other. Emily had know that Beth meant much to Aaron when he had insisted on having her meet Jack. They were currently in the kitchen talking with Rossi as he brought bread out of the oven. Speaking of David Rossi, what other man did she know that cooked for small get togethers like this? Was it an Italian thing? Or a Rossi thing? 

She and Penelope were currently sitting at the bar next to each other. Penelope hadn’t brought Kevin, so, apparantly they were still not talking. And contrary to past events, she wasn’t talking to Emily about it. Emily kept conversation light, unimportant, as she tried to engage Penelope. Even when Penelope started to open up about her interest in the theater, you could tell there was still something that was bothering her. Emily knew she should be more upset than what she was at the loss of her connection with her team. But lately, it seemed like not much touched her. Everything seemed to be down a tunnel from her and she felt locked away from what was happening around her. 

At the sound of the doorbell, she smiled as JJ and Will came in. Standing up, she moved to talk to her friend, getting a hug for her efforts. Now that everyone was here, Rossi’s voice rang out telling everyone to take a seat as dinner was ready. A cheer from by the TV caused the room to errupt with laughter as Spencer jumped up from the couch with a triumphant yell, both hands raised as he shouted out. Derek’s protestations were overpowered by the sheer joy of winning in Reid’s voice and the whole team and their close friends joined in, Rossi throwing in a cat call that brought renewed laughter as everyone moved to the table.

Conversation and laughter flowed as everyone talked as they ate. Compliments to David were given for his cooking, which he greeted with a smile and the words, “Of course, I’m Italian” – as if that explained everything. Afterward, David waved everyone out onto the patio. Taking the plates from Penelope’s and JJ’s hands as they tried to pick up, he placed a hand at the small of their backs and escorted them out. Dave’s voice could be heard by all as he led them outside, “That is why I have a housekeeper come in on the weekends. Now, enjoy the evening you two.” Leaning down, he kissed first Penelope’s and then JJ’s cheek before stepping back inside to bring out the decanter of wine. Topping off everyone’s glass, Dave set the decanter down on the table after making sure everyone was served.

A few hours later, those with children left to head home. Aaron hugging Dave briefly before turning to help Beth with her coat. Will and JJ followed soon after. Spencer and Morgan sat down to finish their contest with the PS3 as Penelope curled up on the couch between them, giggles overwhelming her every once in awhile at something from the boys. 

Emily stayed outside, the quiet of the evening felt comforting.

******************************************* 

“And why aren’t you inside with the rest?” Rossi’s voice didn’t surprise her. Emily admitted to herself that she had been expecting it partly. 

“Tired, I guess. I was fixing to head home when I decided to look for the roses you must have here somewhere.” Emily turned back to Rossi with a practiced smile. Being a diplomat’s daughter, smiling neutrally was the first thing she had learned. “They smell wonderful and I decided I just had to see them.” 

“Come with me then. I can show you where the flowers are.” Taking Emily’s arm and looping it courtly through his, Dave began a relaxed stroll around the yard. 

As they headed farther back towards the far fence, Emily chuckled. “Is this your way of sneaking me away to make out, Rossi? I thought you had better moves than this.” Looking up at him to see how he took her comment, she was glad to see the quirky one sided smile that curled the corner of his lips.

Rossi took slower steps as he looked down, coming to a stop. He took Emily’s hand and brought her into a slow dance, curling one hand around her waist to spread fingers wide over her hip. Keeping her just close enough that the front of bodies occassionally brushed against each other, but not so close as to be forcing something intimate, Rossi looked down at Emily.

“I have to watch who I use my ‘moves’ on.” While his tone of voice was friendly, his dark eyes betrayed his concern as he watched her.

“Don’t mistake me for weaker women, Rossi. It takes more than smooth moves to win me over.”

“Oh, I know. There’s no doubting your strength, Emily.” With a smile, he sped up briefly and twirled her around in a circle, drawing her back with a grip on her fingers. Coming to a stop, he turned her around to face behind her. “And here, are your flowers.”

Looking around, Emily’s brow drew together in a small frown. There were no roses before her. Only a pot of flowers close to the ground. Amongst the dark green leaves, white five-petaled flowers were spread about. Some larger than others, but all had a center of yellow. Once again running her eyes about the area before her, she found her eyes resting once again of the yellow and white flowers in front of her.

“What are they?” Crouching on her heels, she brushed her fingers over them as she leaned forward to breathe in their scent. “They smell heavenly.”

“My family sent them over when I got married.” With a reminiscent look, Dave added, “My first marriage, with Carolyn.” Crouching down beside Emily, Dave reached out and picked a stem topped by one of the fragrant flowers and handed it to her. “It’s called Frangipani and it’s named after an Italian noble family.” Dave pulled Emily to her feet and led her to a nearby bamboo settee. Pulling her to sit down beside him, he leaned back, laying an arm along the back of the settee as he extended his legs out in front of him. 

Dave’s voice grew deeper as he spoke, “There’s actually a legend in my family. One of my many times great-grandmother’s children was gravely ill. Her husband left to get the doctor but my grandmother didn’t believe that her son would be able to hold on till they returned. His fever was becoming harder to keep down. As her son struggled for life, she went out to the garden and prayed. As she finished her prayer, she smelled the most beautiful scent. Following it, she came across this flower. Believing that such a beautiful scent could not help but comfort her son, she dug up the flower and brought it back to her home. Planting it in a pot, she set it beside his bed. While still feverish, gradually her son seemed to calm even as his breath grew shallow. But, his head turned in his delirium towards the plant, as if unconsciously he could sense its presence. The next day, her husband arrived with the doctor and they were able to save their son. Not thinking anything further about it, the wife later took the plant from the pot and through it outside. Months later, her son came running to her, smiling, insisting she come see where the angel had come that night. Confused to here her son speak about angels and worried that his illness might be returning, the wife ran after her son in concern. Coming to a stop behind the house, she saw her son standing over the small white flower that had somehow managed to survive. Her son was smiling widely at her as he went down on his hands and knees to smell the wonderful scent.” Dave looked down to see Emily had relaxed back against the settee beside him. Even though he enjoyed his dinners, he had hoped tha they would have continued to bring his team back to the atmosphere they had had before Emily’s ‘death’. But, it seemed like the saying was true and only time could heal all wounds. Finding Emily glancing up at him curiously, he continued his story.

“Coming to her knees beside her son, the wife asked why he thought the angels had walked there. And her son replied that he remembered being so sick and unable to open his eyes. He told his mother of how scared he had been because he felt like he was floating away and he couldn’t understand why his mother wouldn’t hold on to him and keep him from floating away, but that, suddenly this wonderful smell had come to him, and he had know that he was safe. That only an angel could smell so heavenly and that surely his mother has called to heaven for him and God had answered by sending one of his angels to watch over him. His mother hugged him close, crying at how near she had come to losing her only son but for a flower she had found at midnight while she prayed.” Turning to face Emily even more, Rossi’s voice became softer. “Ever since then, there has always been a pot of frangipani at every Rossi household. Legend says that it will protect ghosts, till they are ready to return home or are called to Heaven.”

Emily twirled the flower between her fingers as something broke free within her. “Maybe I need a little protection then.” Her voice cracked only a little on the words and she keep her gaze downward, unwilling to meet Rossi’s eyes.

“Talk to me Emily. Just talk.” 

“Every since I’ve come back, it’s like part of me is-” Emily looked out over the yard. “It’s like part of me is missing. And I can’t find it. No matter what I do, there’s this hole inside me. There doesn’t seem to be anything gone. I have all my memories. I know I lost my old teammates. My friends. But, I accept that part of myself. That grief is here.” Pressing a hand to her chest, she continued as she dropped it back into her lap. “But, there is still something-“ Frustrated, she cut off her words.

“Emily, you died. There’s going to be some adjustment.” Rossi’s brows wrinkled with concern. 

“It’s more than that. There’s a part of myself that is gone, Rossi. Something I’ve always had that I can’t find. I don’t know how to describe it.” Emily went to stand up, to try and cut off the uncomfortable conversation, only to have Rossi wrap an arm around her shoulders and refuse to relinquish her.

“You were undercover, weren’t you? As this Lauren Reynolds?” Rossi waited for Emily’s nod before going on. “Lauren Reynolds supposedly died years ago, but, actually, she was still a part of you. Inside, hidden away and walled up. A secret you’ve kept for a long time. This last death of your’s, Emily. This last death, someone did die. This time, Lauren Reynolds is gone. The reason for keeping her a secret, the reason for keeping her walled off.”

With an uncomfortable choking laugh, “You sound like I have an alternate personality. Are you saying I’m crazy, Rossi?” Emily tried to joke but her attempt wilted, her emotions not leaving her able to hold her smile.

“I’m not saying you’re entirely sane.” Rossi smiled warmly at her, “I don’t believe anyone can be and do the job we do.” Reaching out one hand he took the flower Emily still had clutched in her hand. “But, I do believe that you built Lauren Reynold’s personality based on a part of yourself. And now, that part is drifting free, like a ghost, waiting till you’ve healed so that it can reconnect.” Brushing her hair behind her ear, Dave gently threaded the flower behind her right ear. Leaning forward, he brushed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back.

“Why don’t you let this watch over you, till you’re ready to be complete again. And, if you need us, you know we’ll always be there for you. We’re family Prentiss. Everyone of the team is here for you. Relations may be a little strained right now, but that only means that we will draw closer together as we all heal. Don’t hold yourself apart from us to long.” 

Emily looked out over the garden, taking a deep breath of the sweet strong scent. It was beautiful, the flowers bright and cheerful, shining in the moonlight. Leaning back, she finally completely relaxed for the first time that night. Comforted by an old legend, the romantic sitting beside her, and the family she knew would be there for her when she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> My choice was David Rossi and Frangipani flowers. I was given Emily Prentiss as my 2nd character. This is a one shot set after the 'Lauren' episode.


End file.
